Iron Man 2 (2010)
Iron Man 2 to film należący do Marvel Cinematic Universe. Fabuła Pół roku po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części, kiedy to Tony Stark ujawnił światu, że jest Iron Manem, milioner stał się bohaterem i obrońcą międzynarodowego pokoju. Owa popularność przysparza Starkowi wielu nowych wrogów. Można do nich zaliczyć Justina Hammera oraz żądnego zemsty rosyjskiego fizyka Ivana Vanko. Chce on zniszczyć Starka za wszelką cenę. Na dodatek Tony musi uporać się z rządem, który chce położyć ręce na jego osiągnięciach technologicznych. Sytuację utrudnia pogarszający się z każdym dniem stan zdrowia bohatera. Opis Świat już wie, że pod maską Iron Mana ukrywa się Tony Stark. Bajecznie bogaty przemysłowiec wznawia więc działalność należącą do zmarłego ojca. Chce wykorzystywać nowoczesną technologię i swoje wynalazki do celów humanitarnych i zarazem skończyć z produkcją broni. Nie jest to jednak proste, bo odzywają się demony przeszłości. Najgroźniejszym z nich jest Ivan Vanko, syn rosyjskiego wynalazcy, który obwinia rodzinę Starka o śmierć ojca. Jako zły Whiplash chce zniszczyć Iron Mana własną, straszliwą bronią. Starkowi pomaga Podpułkownik Rhodey jako War Machine. Sam Tony ma problem – reaktor utrzymujący go przy życiu zaczyna coraz szybciej spalać palladowe rdzenie, co zatruwa organizm Tony'ego. W filmie skonstruowane zostają dodatkowe zbroje, jako, że Mark III uległ zniszczeniu po wydarzeniach z pierwszego filmu i wraz z poprzednimi wersjami został umieszczony w gablocie w warsztacie Tony'ego. Nowe zbroje to: * Mark IV – Oprócz kilku szczegółów w wyglądzie, nie różni się zbytnio od Mark III. * Mark V – Nieużywana jest po prostu walizką, nie wymaga żadnych dodatkowych narzędzi aby ją założyć, a po włożeniu i włączeniu systemu wygląda jakby zbroja segmentowa. O uzbrojeniu wiadomo tylko tyle, że rdzenie rękawic potrafią wystrzeliwać energię (prawdopodobnie jest to mark III/IV portable). Dzięki niej Tony obezwładnił Whiplasha, który walczył używając częściowo gotowego kostiumu. Po walce zbroja została lekko uszkodzona przez energetyczne bicze Whiplasha i nie wiadomo, czy została naprawiona. * Mark VI – Zbroja ta jest przystosowana do nowego rdzenia zasilającego elektromagnes Tony'ego. Ma znacznie większą moc niż reszta kostiumów. Moc nowego rdzenia pozwala na jednorazowe użycie specjalnego systemu (laserów), pozwalającego zniszczyć wszystko, co napotka(Tony wykorzystał tę możliwość, aby pokonać armię droidów Ivana Vanko). * War Machine – Jedyny kombinezon, którego nie stworzył i nie używa Tony. Tak naprawdę to Mark II wykradziony przez Rhodey'a i przerobiony przez Ivana Vanko. Po przeróbce zbroja została wyposażona w dwa karabiny maszynowe na nadgarstkach, wyrzutnię rakiet i strzałek na plecach, oraz małą wyrzutnię rakiet, która miała być najsilniejszą bronią War Machine, lecz tak naprawdę nie działała w ogóle. Ivan zmienił także oprogramowanie zbroi ("furtka programisty"), żeby mógł nią zdalnie sterować. Obsada * Robert Downey Jr. jako Tony Stark * Don Cheadle jako podpułkownik James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Gwyneth Paltrow jako Pepper Potts * Scarlett Johansson jako Natasha Romanoff * Sam Rockwell jako Justin Hammer * Mickey Rourke jako Ivan Vanko * Samuel L. Jackson jako Nick Fury * Clark Gregg jako agent Phil Coulson Ścieżka dźwiękowa Album hardrockowej grupy muzycznej AC/DC, będący ścieżką dźwiękową do filmu o tej samej nazwie. Płyta ukazała się 19 kwietnia 2010 nakładem Columbia Records. Tylko dwie piosenki z albumu "Shoot to Thrill" i "Highway to Hell" wykorzystano całkowicie, a piosenkę "Back in Black" wykorzystano w pierwszej części Iron Man. mały|Iron Man 2 Soundtrack cover Iron Man 2: Soundtrack Lista utworów # "Shoot to Thrill" – 5:17 # "Rock 'n' Roll Damnation" – 3:37 # "Guns for Hire" – 3:26 # "Cold Hearted Man" – 3:34 # "Back in Black" – 4:16 # "Thunderstruck" – 4:53 # "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" – 4:37 # "Evil Walks" – 4:23 # "T.N.T." – 3:34 # "Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be" – 4:15 # "Have a Drink on Me" – 3:57 # "The Razors Edge" – 4:23 # "Let There Be Rock" – 6:07 # "War Machine" – 3:10 # "Highway to Hell" – 3:28 mały|Iron Man 2 Soundtrack DVD Deluxe mały|Iron Man 2 DVD Deluxe DVD Deluxe Edition Lista utworów # "Shoot to Thrill (Iron Man 2 version)" # "The making of Shoot to Thrill music video" # "Highway to Hell (Live at River Plate Stadium, Buenos Aires, 2009)" # "Rock 'n' Roll Damnation (Live at Apollo Theatre, Glasgow, 1978)" # "If You Want Blood (You've Got It) (Highway to Hell music video, 1979)" # "Back in Black (Live at Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas, Madrid, 1996)" # "Guns for Hire (Live at Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI, 1983)" # "Thunderstruck (Live at Donington Park, 1991)" # "Let There Be Rock (Live at Plaza de Toros de Las Ventas, Madrid, 1996)" # "Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be (Live at Circus Krone, Munich, 2003)" Twórcy * Angus Young – gitara prowadząca * Malcolm Young – gitara rytmiczna * Brian Johnson – wokal * Phil Rudd – perkusja * Cliff Williams – gitara basowa * Bon Scott – wokal (ścieżki 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, 13, 15) * Mark Evans – gitara basowa (ścieżki 4, 9, 10, 13) * Chris Slade – perkusja (ścieżki 6, 12) Podane numery ścieżek nie odnoszą się do DVD Deluxe Edition. mały|Iron Man 2 Original Motion Picture Score Iron Man 2: Original Motion Picture Score Lista utworów # "Ivan's Metamorphosis" (John Debney)– 5:47 # "House Fight V1" (John Debney) – 5:47 # "Making Pepper CEO" (John Debney) – 1:08 # "Senate / Ivan Creates Drones" (John Debney) – 3:37 # "Make Way For Tomorrow - Expo Version" (John Debney) – 0:53 # "Rhodey Dons Suit" (John Debney) – 0:56 # "Dying Hero" (John Debney) – 1:51 # "Natalie Intro" (John Debney) – 1:03 # "Monaco Drive" (John Debney) – 0:41 # "Mayhem In Monaco" (John Debney) – 7:25 # "Jailhouse Talk" (John Debney) – 2:24 # "Ivan Escapes" (John Debney) – 1:42 # "Gun Show" (John Debney) – 2:10 # "Tony Discovers Dad's Secret" (John Debney) – 4:09 # "Sledgehammer V2" (John Debney) - 2:39 # "Nick Fury" (John Debney) - 1:29 # "New Element / Particle Accelerator" (John Debney) – 6:14 # "Sledgehammer" (John Debney) – 1:07 # "New RT / To The Expo" (John Debney) – 1:43 # "Black Widow Kicks Ass" (John Debney) – 2:11 # "Iron Man Battles The Drones" (John Debney) – 8:00 # "Ivan's Demise / The Kiss" (John Debney) – 5:05 # "Thor" (John Debney) – 0:39 # "I Am Iron Man" (John Debney) – 1:30 # "Make Way For Tomorrow Today" (The Stark Expo Singers) – 1:51 Linki zewnętrzne i źródła * [http://www.filmweb.pl/film/Iron+Man+2-2010-478702 Iron Man 2] w bazie filmweb.pl * [http://stopklatka.pl/-/14143606,iron-man-2 Iron Man 2] w bazie stopklatka.pl * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1228705/ Iron Man 2] w bazie imdb.com Ciekawostki * Film został wyreżyserowany przez aktora grającego Happy Hogana, ochroniarza Tonego Starka. * Film ma alternatywne zakończenie, w którym Whiplash nie używa swojej zbroi do walki, ale organizuje zasadzkę na Pepper. * Pojawia się tam Młody Peter Parker. * Kompozytor John Debney nagrał muzykę do filmu w zaledwie cztery dni. * Projekt biczy Ivana Wanko był inspirowany mieczami świetlnymi z "Gwiezdnych Wojen". * W komiksach Justin Hammer był sprytnym starszym biznesmenem. Na potrzeby filmu został odmłodzony, co uczyniło z niego nowoczesnego rywala Tony'ego Starka. * Robert Downey Jr. zaproponował, żeby strój Iron Mana był zaprojektowany tak, jak było to w komiksie i serialu animowanym Iron Man. Galeria F2a6e83afde75bd41298392afd8dd706_tn1.jpg|Iron Man 2 DVD Cover PL #2 Afd2df0d55aff5f96868b33d56608018_tn1.jpg|Iron Man 2 DVD Cover PL Zwiastuny lewo|250px en:Iron Man 2 Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Iron Man (filmy) Kategoria:Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Anthony Stark (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Ivan Vanko (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Nicholas Fury (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Phil Coulson (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Larry King (Stan Lee) (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Natasha Romanoff (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:James Rhodes (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Virginia Potts (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:Peter Parker (Ziemia-199999)/Pojawienia Kategoria:2010/Premiera